Hetaoni: FrUK
by wolfairer
Summary: This story has been in my mind for a while now, due to the fact of the many different time loops. So this is my version of one of them. This includes the pairings FrUK, GerIta, RusAmer and PruCan, obviously there will be deaths so don't kill me for it. The cover image is by Dj-L on DeviantART.
1. Prologue

**Hi Wolfairer here. Well this is it, I have been planning this story for months and it has taken me forever to be happy with the plan. Well lets get down to it this is obviously based in the Hetaoni World and it will be a time loop just before the one the nations are in now. This fanfic contains a few pairing like FrUk, GerIta, RusAmer and PruCan. So I will stop talking now and get down to the story. I hope you enjoy.**

A tall man with long, blonde hair was stood looking deep within the dark, overgrown forest. The young man was wearing a dark blue coat that reached his knees; he was also wearing red pants with brown boots on that just went up underneath his knees. Also there was a short cape, which was the same color as his coat, around his shoulders that reached around his waist, which there was a belt wrapped around. Attached to the young man's belt was a sword. The sword had dark blue sapphires in the handle and also had a rose engraved in the handle. The sword looked like it was well kept and shined due to the fact that it was so clean.

He was still staring into the forest, wondering what adventure was waiting for him within the forest. "Hey Frog! Are you coming, or what?!"

The man was snapped out of his thoughts by this and looked to see a group of people stood in front of him with all of the members looking towards him. The person that shouted are the tall man was stood just slightly in front of the group, he also had blonde hair, however it looked like it hadn't been brushed for a few days. He was dressed in a white dress shirt with a bright green tie. He was also wearing a dark green jacket that were the same color as his trousers, and a pair of dark brown boots that reached the bottom of his knees.

"I'm sorry England. I got lost in my own thoughts for a second."

The one that was known as England just rolled his eyes and sighed. The blonde Brit then turned around and started to walk away from the others, while mumbling under his breath.

Before the long haired man was able to walk to the others another person from the group started to walk over to him with a massive smirk across his face. The man had short white hair and crimson red eyes. The white head was dressed in an all-black uniform with a black belt around his waist. He was also wearing long black boots that had red laces which matched the color of his eyes. The white haired man also had a sword in his belt. The blade looked to be a dark red color just like his eyes and the handle was made out of pure gold with a ruby on the end of the handle. He then yelled with a thick German accent "France! I know I'm awesome and everything, but you don't have to keep this much distance between me and you. After all I want to find this place so that we can leave before the sun sets."

France gave an all knowing grin to his friend and once he reached him replied in a quieter tone than his loud companion "That is only because you are scared of the dark Mon Cher."

Before the German was able to register what was said back to him, France walked passed him and still had a smile on his face. Suddenly yelling was heard from behind him and France couldn't help, but smile even more "Hey! I'm the awesome Prussia! Nothing on this world scares me! Have you got that Francey?!"

By the time Prussia had stopped yelling and stamping his feet at the Frenchman, he had already reached the other two that were dragged into this. One of them was wearing a light blue jacket, it was zipped all the way up to the top; his trousers were the same shade of blue. He was also wearing black gloves on his hands and dark brown long boots on that looked a lot like France's. The man also had strictly combed back bleach blonde hair. The blonde also had a weapon that was kept in his black belt, however unlike the other two his was a rather long, large black whip which had black leather tassels dangling down from the end of the handle.

The other man had short, shiny auburn hair that had an unusual piece of hair that, stuck out of the left side of his head that curled into a spiral. The young man was dressed in a black dress shirt with a light blue tie. Over the shirt was a royal blue jacket that matched the color of his trousers. The young man's boots looked similar to the others, however his were a lighter shade of brown. The auburn haired man had his arms wrapped around the blonde's upper arms in a cheerful, loving embrace.

"Italy, would you let go of me already?" The blonde asked in a deep German accent.

The other, which was known as Italy, just looked up at the other with a cheeky, gleeful smile on his face "But Germany, I feel safe when you let me touch you."

Germany turned his face away from the other man with a blush slightly covering his cheeks. With a deep sigh he closed his eyes to show his admittance of defeat. France, who had watched this take place, shook his head slightly at the way his younger brother was with his partner.

"Italy, I think that we should go after Sir England, will you come with me please?"

Germany looked towards the Frenchman with wide eyes that shined with hope that perhaps that the other blonde would be able to get his clingy lover off of him. However that was short lived when the Italian looked towards France with a happy smile on his face and said "Don't worry big brother, the scary Mr. Britain can look after himself. Besides we can all go after him, isn't that right Prussia?"

With that the Frenchman turned around as quick as he could to see that the albino German was stood right behind him with his usual smirk on his face. Prussia then pushes passed France so that he was stood in-between Italy, who was still clinging onto Germany's arm, and France "Of course Italy. After all none of you need to worry due to the fact that I'm here."

With that stated to the other the red eyed Prussian started to walk the direction that England had headed a few minutes ago. France just looked towards the younger German in the group, who just shrugged his shoulders in a way that said "Don't ask me what he is on about." Then the three of them started to follow Prussia into the forest.

Germany just kept looking straight forward while Italy was talking and singing to himself. However France's ocean blue eyes kept looking in different directions to see if he was able to see any sign that England had come down here or if he wondered off of the track, but there was nothing to show there had been anyone on the path they traveled on.

The Frenchman turned around to look down the route they just came and saw that the thick oak trees that were at the side of the path seemed to have over grown and covered the road in complete darkness. France's eyes widened in shock, but decided that it would be best to keep this to himself after all, he wasn't sure if he was just seeing things and the last thing he wanted was for Prussia to start taking the piss out of him because of it.

France turned back around and headed to catch up with the others, but suddenly the bush that was at the side of him next to the road shuck. This caused the Frenchman to jump in the air slightly, but he looked towards, and with curiosity takes hold of the Frenchman, he slowly took a step towards the bush. France reached out a slender hand to grab the bush, but he was suddenly brought out of his hypnotized state when he heard a yell from the distant.

France snapped his head up with his blue eyes glistening with fear. He knew that he recognized that voice. "England!" he long haired man yelled as loud as he could. Due to the yell France completely forgot about the movement he saw within the bush and ran the way he heard the yell come from.

During the Frenchman's panic for the other, he was hit by a branch which had grown over to the path which he was on; the branch caused a cut on the worried man's pale cheek. France ran passed the two Germans and the small Italian noteven turning his head to look back at them, he knew that he had to find The English gentleman, the determination he had caused him to speed up as he ran along the path.

Suddenly the nation of love stopped in his tracks, this was due to the fact that he saw a figure in the distance; the figure seemed to be sat on the rocky road and it didn't seem to see the other. France wondered what it could be and slowly took a step forward; unfortunately the Frenchman didn't look where he placed his foot and stepped right on a stick. This caused it to snap and the noise seemed to echo through the whole forest. The thing in front of France snapped its head around and looked directly at him.

"Frog, will you get over here and help me up already?!"

France didn't realize what he was doing and started to run towards the grumpy British nation that was on the floor. England was shocked by his rival's reactions, however he was more surprise that once the Frenchman reach him he through his long arms around him to hold the British man in a tight embrace. This quickly caused England to gain color on his cheeks, but as soon as he got his mind working properly, England shoved the Frenchman the best he could away from him, this caused the Frenchman to move away from him slightly, but his hands were still placed on England's sides.

"Are you alright mon ami?" the Frenchman asked in a gentle tone.

"Frog, if I was alright I wouldn't be sat on the floor right now listening to you."

The blue eyed Frenchman looked up to the sky slightly and reached out his hand so that he was able to grab England's upper arm. However as soon as France's fingers brushed the proud nations arm, England quickly moved his arm away and glared at the nation of love. Once Britain realized that France was not trying to make a move on him, the short haired man relaxed and let the Frenchman help him get to his feet.

Once Britain was stood up France went to let go of him, but as soon as he released his grip the powerful nation let a small yelp leave his lips and he started to fall. France quickly jumped into action and grabs the Englishman's upper arm to stop him hitting the floor.

England opened his eyes and looked up to see France smiling at him. England cheeks started to go a shade of red slightly. France place one of Britain's arms around his neck and help him to stand up, due this England never took his eyes of his old rival and he asked "Why are you doing this? You never usually help me like this."

The Frenchman just smiled and replied "That is because I am a nice person to everyone if you get what I mean." With that France winked at England which caused his cheeks to go even redder.

Finally the other nations that were traveling with the two blondes reached them and France stated to Germany "Germany, I think we should head back to town. Sir England is in no state to carry on unless someone wishes to help him work all the way through this little outing."

Germany looks towards England with his piercing eyes and then lets out a sigh of defeat "Ja, you are right, come on we better start heading back."

The German walked to the other side of England and wrapped the gentleman's free arm around his neck. France nodded to the blonde German as a form of thank you and Germany just nodded back. The three of them started to walk, however before the three of them were able to take another step, Germany's brother shouted "Wait West! I can see something over there!"

Germany stopped along with France and England to see what the Prussian saw. The three of them turned around to see that Prussia was pointing to a clearing within the forest and Germany was able to see a building within the clearing.

France also saw it as well. The building looked to be a mansion; the mansion looked to be four stories tall and the building was painted a dark shade of cream, however the paint was now chipping away. All of the windows had iron bars over them so no one would be able to climb out of them, however the front of the mansion seemed to be kept well and the grass was cut short like it was only cut the other day, and there was not a weed to be found in the grass.

France could feel a bad aura coming from the building, he did not know why, but he knew that if they went into that building that nothing good would come of it. Suddenly the Frenchman was brought out of his thoughts by a certain green eyed Brit "Do you think that is the place?"

France's blue eyes slowly glanced over so that he was able to see the Englishman, and saw that his emerald green eyes were full of wonder and amazement at the mansion.

"West, maybe it would be a good idea to rest in there, at least until the limey is able to walk on his own." Stated Prussia.

The blue eyed German looked away from Prussia and looked at the injured nation at the side of him. Then he turned back to his brother and replied "Ok, France will you help England in there?"

France had not heard the German and just carried on looking at the gloomy and depressing building. He had not even noticed that he was the only one holding England up and that Germany was now stood next to his brother and Italy.

"Frog!" shouted the British nation. This quickly snapped the Frenchman out of his daze and he just looked at England.

"France, I asked you if you were able to help England into the mansion." The German said again.

However this time he got a reply from the blonde Frenchman "Oui, I am able to help Angleterre walk, however I would prefer us to head back to town."

England just let out a "tsk" noise and said to France "I never took you as a whimp, Frog. Has America's little story of this place scare you?"

France was about to snap back at England about his comment, however the Prussian jumped into the conversation and yelled "Stop arguing, it is totally not awesome!" Prussia then looked at france and stated. "Francey, it is best to just go in there so that England can rest his ankle. We won't be in there long, I promise."

France closed his eyes and gulped hard, so that England could even hear him. "Fine, but just so you know I am not happy about this at all."

France then opened his eyes and started walking at a steady paced so that it did not hurt England by walking too fast. Germany and Prussia were a couple of feet in front of the two blondes. However the Italian hung back from the others. His amber eyes glared at the mansion, then Italy lowered his head so that he would have seen the ground if his eyes were not closed, then the Italian whimpered out "And it begins again."

With that Italy looked back up and opened his eyes again, and if someone looked carefully enough then they would be able to see that his beautiful amber eyes had unshed tears within them. Italy made sure that there was no trace of tears and then ran up to catch the other nations that had already reached the door to the mansion.

**Well this is it for the first part of this fic, please let me know what you think of this story by reviewing. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi, Wolfairer here again. Since I have a week off I thought I should get another chapter up for this story. Anyway I thought that you should know that most of the doors within the mansion are already open and that they are unable to buy things from the toilet. Anyway to get to it, no I do not own Hetalia or Hetaoni, but if someone wishes to get me them I will love you forever.**

France looked at the light brown wooden door in front of him and the other nations. France's ocean blue eyes showed that he was still not sure that entering this mansion was the right thing to do; the Frenchman was brought out of his thoughts when someone hit him hard on his shoulder. The blonde turned around to see who had hit him to see that it was only his Albino friend who was smirking at him in a mocking way.

"Francey, are you going to knock or something?" Asked Prussia.

France wished that he was able to reply, however he could not form words from his mouth; instead the blonde looked back towards the wooden door and he could swear that there was a black aura coming from it, suddenly a voice was heard by the Frenchman.

"Germany, will you just get us in. Obviously the Frog isn't able to do that, besides all this standing around is starting to hurt my bloody ankle." Said England in an annoyed tone.

The blonde German moved so that he stood at the other side of the Frenchman; he just looked at England blankly and reached out with his gloved hand to grasp the door handle. This caused the Frenchman to jump slightly, however he still kept a tight grip on the Englishman. France was even more surprised when the door actually opened, he did not think that the door to such a big building like this mansion would have been left open so that anyone was able to walk into the place.

Germany pushed the door completely open but before he was even able to have a look inside the mansion Prussia pushed past him and walked right through the doorway without even looking at the other nations. At the same time the Prussian yelled "The awesome enters before the un-awesome losers!"

However due to the fact that the blonde German knocked into France, the Frenchman ended up losing his grip on the Englishman he was helping to support. France quickly moved so that he was able to catch the shorter blonde before he fell to the ground, he was able to catch the Brit by wrapping his long slender arms around England's thin waist.

Once the Frenchman had made sure that England was alright, and that he had not been hurt from the fall, the Blonde got England to stand up better so that he could support him more easily.

England was not impressed with the other blonde's arms being wrapped around his waist, so he was praying that once he stood up that the Frenchman would remove his arms, however the blue eyed Frenchman did not even relax his grip on the Brit's waist and instead made the hold tighter. This caused England to end up blushing slightly.

Finally the Frenchman notices that his grip on poor England was too tight and also that his arm was around the Brit's waist. In realization France removed his arm from around the other nation's waist and placed it back around his shoulders. France gave England a small apologetic look and then the pair set off into the mansion.

Germany was still stood opposite the open door and just when he was about to walk in he realised that there was someone now stood at his side. Germany turned slightly to see that it was the auburn haired Italian. Germany was slightly shocked to see that Italy had a serious look on his face, however as soon as the Italian realised that the German was staring at him he quickly smiled at him and grabbed the German's upper arm again. "Come on Germany, We don't want to be left behind."

With that Germany was pulled into the mansion by the strong Italian.

Once the pair where in the building Germany and Italy went over to join the small group of nations and then they all started to look around.

There was a corridor opposite the door to the outside was which they had just entered through, however there were unable to see down the corridor, this was due to the fact that there seemed to be no lighting down there at all. There was also a flight of stairs next to the corridor that supposedly led up to yet another floor. There were also a couple more corridors leading from where the nations are stood, one leading to the left, while the other lead to the right. The walls were painted a bright white, which seemed to have no discolouration on it at all. Also the flooring looked to be wooden and made of the same light brown material as the the door.

England went to try and look down the corridor next to the stairs, however as soon as he put his foot down on the floor a sharp pain shot up his leg and this caused him to yell out. The Frenchman realised this and his grip on England tightened and slowly the blonde helped England to make his way to the stairs so that he would be able to sit down.

Once the pair reached the stairs, France slowly helped the proud nation lower himself so that he was able to sit down on one of the white stairs. Then the Blue eyed nation decided to sit next to the Englishman, the pair watched as Italy looked around, then the small Italian stated. "I have never seen such a clean house, and I've been in Germany's house!"

Prussia turned slightly so that he was able to see his younger brother "He got you there, West!"

The blonde German just grunted and the asked the other nations "Is it just me, or is anyone else wondering why this place seems to be so clean, but it seems that nobody lives here?"

All the nations went quiet and every single one of them realised that Germany was in fact right. There was no dust or dirt to be since anywhere within the area of the building they resided. Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound that seemed to have come from the right corridor. All of the nation's heads looked down that corridor, except for Italy who grabbed the German and pushed his head into his well-built chest. "G-Germany. What was that?"

Germany looked down at Italy and gently shrugged his shoulders. Italy still had a worried expression on his face and Germany just sighed because of this "Fine I will go and see what it was."

Germany was about to head to see what the source of the noise was, however someone grabbed his hand; Germany turned slightly to see that it was Italy. Italy was looking up at him with large wide eyes with un-shed tears within them "Germany, please d-don't go on your own."

Again the German let out a groan and started to look around at the different nations in front of him. Then Germany commanded "France, come on."

With that the Frenchman stopped staring at the Brit next to him and looked at the bright blue eyed German and asked "What! Why me?"

"Because Italy wants me to take someone to go with me. England can't exactly come with me, also I think it would be best for Prussia to stay here and make sure that Italy and England are alright. After all he is the better swordsman out of both of you."

France sapphire eyes wondered back over to the nation next to him with concern glistening in them. However the Brit noticed the look he was getting from the Frenchman and this caused him to snap at France. "Frog, I don't need you to keep watching over me, just go with Germany and give me some peace. Otherwise I will end up strangling you."

France just kept on looking at England for a few more seconds and he reluctantly stood up and walked away from the Brit. Germany nodded to the Frenchman who just nodded back and then the German said to the rest of the nations "We will be right back. Don't go anywhere."

The other three just nodded their heads and so the two blondes headed down the corridor. France turned around again to see England one more time, before he turned around and followed the German. France did not know why, but he really did not want to leave the other nations, especially England, on their own. He just felt like the other European would need his help; however he did not say anything to the German and just carried on following Germany.

Germany suddenly stopped which nearly caused the Frenchman to walk into him, France looked to see what made the German stop and realised that there was a door on the left to the pair. France watched the German reach out and grab the handle of the door to push it open. The Frenchman started to lose his patience with the other and said as Germany walked into the room. "Germany, can we hurry this up. I think we should get back to England."

Germany turned around slightly so he was able to see France out of the corner of his bright blue eyes and replied "Italy and East too."

"Oui and them." The Frenchman said as he pushed his way past the blonde to get deeper into the room.

The pair of them walked down a small hallway before the hallway gave way to a large room that had several bookshelves which where filled with old-looking books that were about history and also all about different cultures and religions. There were also a few books about different battle strategies which were used in different wars, along with the books there was also a large table in the room that had sheets of paper all over it. The flooring was a darker shade of brown than in the part they had come from and like the other walls they were also painted a bright white.

"There's nothing in here. Come on France, let's go." Stated Germany.

The pair of the blonde headed out of the room, and Germany started to head down the corridor yet again. France turned round to look back down the corridor which would lead him back to England, however the Frenchman turned back around and followed the German again.

The pair finally reached the end of the corridor, where there was yet another door leading somewhere. Germany reached out yet again grabbed the door handle.

Once Germany had pushed the door completely open then the pair of them walked through and as he was last in France closed the door behind them. The two started to look around the room and they realised that this must be the kitchen in the mansion, this was due to there being a small kitchen area in the far right corner. There was a white oven that matched the cabinets and there was a sink which did not looked like it had even been used. There was also a small fridge that was small like the oven and this was also a bright white shade. There was an island worktop that could be used to prepare the food which was also white, however something which seemed out of place was a black chopping board on the island. There was also a large wooden table in the middle of the room, which had four chairs around it. In the corner closest to the door there was a white carpet that has a couple of sofas on them, which were also white. There was even a white coffee table in the centre of the white carpet. Also on the wall the same side as the door there was a plasma screen TV; the TV did not look like it had been used, just like even thing in the mansion which they had seen so far.

France walked past Germany so he was able to make his way to the island. Once the Frenchman reached there he wiped one of his slender fingers across the working top, the Frenchman looked at his fingers and he let out a small surprised gasp from his lips.

"France, what is it?" Asked the German.

"There's no dust. No dust at all on the sides, there is something weird going on here, Allemagne"

Germany started to walk over to France, but he stopped when he placed his foot down on the floor and it made a loud cracking sound. Germany slowly moved his foot to see that there was a broken plate on the floor, he looked to the Frenchman with a puzzled expression on his face and replied "I think you are right, Frankreich. There is something going on here. I think it would be best to get the others and leave this place."

France nodded in agreement and the pair slowly started to head to the door. However before they could leave the door suddenly burst open and a white haired male ran into the room.

"Bruder, what's wrong?" Questioned Germany.

Prussia's whole body was shaking and his dark blood red eyes were wide with fear, yet Germany could also see a look of guilt on his brother's face. The Prussian kept opening and closing his mouth, like he was a fish trying to breathe out of the water, however no words came out of his mouth.

The two blondes made their way over to the Prussian, but before they could reach him the terrified man dropped to his knees.

France could not understand what had happened to his friend that had put him in this state, but most importantly he wanted to know where England and Italy were.

**I will end it there. So what has happened to the Great Prussia to get him in this state and what has happened to Britain and Italy? These questions are answered in the next chapter. Also please review and tell me what you think of this. Also I will try and get the next chapter out as quick as I can, but I am still at college at the moment and that is my first priority so guys please be patient with me.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Wolfairer here with another update for this fic. Sorry for the wait, but I have been busy. Anyway let's get down to it I don't own any of these characters; they belong to their owner duh. **

Germany reached his brother's side and he slowly crouched down so that he was the same height as his brother. The blonde German then placed one of his hands onto the Prussian's back. Germany and France had never seen the albino act like this before, even when Hungary beat him up in front of all the other nations in a world meeting. "Bruder, please tell me what happened. Where are Italy and England?" The younger brother asked in a concerned tone.

Prussia did not answer, instead his body started to shake violently and he began to open and close his mouth more rapidly, but still no noise came out of him. France let out a small sigh and said to Germany "I will get him some water."

However before the Frenchman even moved, laughter could be heard coming from the blonde German. France could not understand what he found so funny, at the moment Germany's brother was in pieces and Germany thinks that it is funny. France was cut out of his thoughts when the laughter ceased and Germany spoke to his brother carrying a mocking tone. "So you finally show us the true you. I can't believe that you have been saying you are awesome for hundreds of years, and now here you are in this state. You're just a scared little cat and this proves that you are not awesome, in fact you are the opposite of awesome."

France just stared at Germany in complete shock, he thought Germany had finally lost his mind and that he was trying to make his brother even worse than he was. However the Frenchman quickly realised what the German was doing as Prussia's angry voice echoed around the room "What the fuck West? Don't you know who I am? I am Prussia! My first name is Awesome!"

"I think you mean that your middle name is Awesome Bruder."

"No my first name is, because that is how awesome I am!"

During the two brothers talking, the blonde Frenchman was starting to lose his temper with the pair, while they were laughing and messing around England could be in danger or... France did not even think about them things. "Well since you seem better now with you tell us what the hell happened?!" yelled the Frenchman, when finally he lost himself to his anger at the two brothers.

Prussia lowered his head to the floor and said apologetically "Sorry Francey, I forgot about that. Right I'll tell you. Once you and West left, we all started to get cold, it just seemed like there was a sudden temperature drop. Then... this thing appeared. It had grey skin and... to put it bluntly looked un-awesome. Any that thing just started to attack us. I fought the best as I could to make sure that Italy and England were safe, but the creature knocked my sword out of my hands, that creature was about to attack me, but England sent a blast of magic to stop that thing in its track. While the thing was frozen England yelled at me to go and get you two and that leads us to here."

France's heart dropped to his stomach and he whimpered out "So you're telling us you left England with that... that thing?"

The two brothers turned to face the Frenchman, but before the pair realised what was happening the Frenchman had already reached the door and was running out of it. France carried on running, ignoring Prussia and Germany yelling at him to come back. He could not just sit there while he knew that England needed his help. France did not even care if he had to face this creature on his own, as long as he could protect the Brit from being hurt.

Finally the Frenchman reached the last place he saw England before he left with Germany. However there was no sign of this creature that Prussia talked about, and there was no sign of England or Italy either. France could feel the tears starting to form in his eyes. He knew that something bad was going to happen in this place, but instead of listen to his feelings he went along with everyone else. He knew if anything had happened to the other two nations, he would never be able to forgive himself.

"Hey, my sword." Stated a thick Prussian accent.

France did not even realise that the other two nations had caught up with him. France snapped his head around to locate the Prussian and, once he spotted him, France made his way to Prussia. With a single tear running down his face, the nation of love slapped the albino across the face. The force of the hit caused Prussia's cheek to sting and a red mark was left where France's hand had landed on his face. "How could you leave them on their own?! Your friends needed you and you just ran the first chance you got! You are nothing, but a let-down Prussia!" France could not help, but yell these hateful words to the one who had left England to defend himself.

Prussia turned to France so that he was facing him and he yelled back "I couldn't do anything to help them! We needed you and Germany to help us! You didn't even see that thing! It wasn't from this world and it didn't even seem to be affected by any of your attacks! It-"

"It's here." Stated Germany.

This quickly broke up the argument that the other two nations were just having and turned. The three of them looked at this creature.

**Well I'm finishing this chapter here. I don't know when I will be updating this, but I will do it as soon as I can. So what will happen to Germany, Prussia and France, but more importantly what has happened to the other two nations? Find out in the next chapter. Reviews will make me update quicker lol**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi, Wolfairer here. So I finally got around to doing this and I have finished college for a while so I hope to get up as much as possible. Anyway here's the chapter, and no I do not own the characters at all.**

France turned slightly so that he was able to see the new corner within the mansion, his sapphire blue eyes showed the horror and dread that was within them.

The creature had pale grey skin and it appeared to be scaly. The disturbing creature had no hair anywhere on his body that France could see and the worse thing to him was that he could not seem to stop looking into the being's eyes. It's eyes were black and cold for they showed no emotion at all within them, this cold emptiness in the creature's eyes was what terrified the three nations the most. The creature also had razor sharp teeth which looked very similar to the ones which great white sharks have. The creature's hands also had three stubby fingers on each that had long, sharp and dangerous-looking claws coming out of the end of them.

Once France got over his initial shock he stepped closer towards the creature so that he was standing in front of the two brothers. The nation of love glared at the mysterious being and said in an angry tone "Where's Angleterre?"

However the creature just stared blankly at France and let out a low pitched growl. The creatures soulless eyes suddenly narrowed and a grey hand came towards France with the claws ready to strike at his chest.

However the attack was stopped by the claws hitting a red coloured sword. Prussia pushed the creature away from France the best he could and moved himself away from it slightly, he swung his sword towards the creature, however it was too fast and grabbed the weapon from Prussia's grasp. The creature wore an evil smirk towards the older brother. "Oh come on! You can't just grab my sword; you aren't awesome enough to do that!" Yelled Prussia.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing cracking noise and the creature shrieked out in pain and let go of the Albino's weapon. There was a noise that came from the side of France so he turned slightly to see that Germany had drawn his whip and hit the creature's back, which had caused it to drop his brother's sword.

France decided it was about time that he started to help his fellow nations and drew his own slender sword, and quickly attacked the creature. France left a large, deep wound down the being's chest; this caused the creature to lash out at him in rage. The problem was that the claws were heading for France's heart. There was no time for France to move out of the way to avoid the attack, however France quickly turned and this caused the being to rip into his blue jacket and rip open his skin on his right arm.

France dropped his sword as pain throbbed in his arm where the new wound had been made and he cried out from the extreme pain it had brought him. The blonde clutched his injured arm which was bleeding, suddenly his long legs gave way from underneath him and this caused him to fall to his knees right in front of the creature. The menacing being raised it's hand up and was getting ready to finish of the blonde nation.

Suddenly the being was hit by the red sword in Prussia's hand and the thing shrieked as it moved away from France and pursued the nation who had just attacked him. France was still unable to move and watched as the two brothers carried on fighting the terrible creature.

Prussia moved so that he stood in front of the injured nation in order to protect him from the creature. Prussia swung his sword at the being again, but this time however the creature knocked him out of the way before he has chance to land another blow.

The grey being took a step closer to France. France looked up in horror at the creature which was all he could do as he was frozen in fear and still shaken from his painful injury. France closed his ocean blue eyes and waited for the creature to finish him.

However the pain never came and all he could heard what an unusual noise that he was unable to place. France slowly opened his eyes to see that the thing that was about to finish him off was clawing at some thing that was around his throat. France then realised that the thing was being strangled by Germany's whip.

The creature decided to go with a different approach and decided that instead of fighting with the whip he would go for Germany instead. Even though the strong blonde was holding the grey creature away from France with all of his strength, he was still able to avoid and dodge the creature's attacks.

Eventually, once the creature was unable to breath well anymore, the thing fell onto the floor and stopped moving completely. Prussia was now stood up again, but his legs were shaking a little bit, and slowly the albino made his way over to his younger brother. "Is it dead?" Asked Prussia.

Then suddenly the creature slowly started to disappear in front of the three of them. France was still looking at the place the creature just disappeared from and then stated to the other two Europeans "Well you don't see that everyday."

Germany nodded in agreement with France while Prussia pointed to the place the creature use to be and yelled out "That was the thing me and the others fought!"

The injured blonde eyes widen and his face paled even more then was it was due to both the blood loss and the information he just heard the other said. France then started to whimper out. "Well that means-"

However France was cut off by the youngest of the brothers "France, I know what you are thinking, but Italy and England may have escaped and left this place, while Bruder came to get us."

France's glance slowly made its way to the front door, and once there he slowly got up on to his trembling legs being careful to not make the wound any worse then what it already was. France slowly made his way to the front door and gently he reached out for the shiny gold door handle with his left hand and tired to open the door. France tried tugging on the door handle a couple more times; however the door did not wish to open at all. France's eyes slowly started to fill with tears and slowly he could feel himself start to panic. France stopped trying to leave the mansion and instead turned around to face the other two nations and started talking "It's locked. The doors are locked. We can't get out and what's worse is that we don't know if there are more of those things waiting to rip us to pieces. I don't want to die in here. I want out. We're all going to die!"

Germany made his way to the other blonde and hit him on the back of the head. France was shocked by what Germany just did to him and turned to face him and France saw the anger within Germany's eyes "France, this is not the time to have a panic attack. The door being locked means that Italy and England are still somewhere within this place. This means that we have to find them."

France nodded in agreement and replied to Germany "Let's go then."

France and Germany turned around to see that Prussia was already making his way up the stairs that were opposite them. France grabbed his sword, which was on the floor, up and placed the sword back in his belt, while the other blonde put his whip back in its original place too.

Once their weapons were away the pair started to follow Prussia up the steps with France going up first. Germany was only a couple of step behind the other. Germany looked down at the floor to see that there was a trail of blood on the floor. Germany realised that the blood was coming from France due to the fact that the blood from his right arm was running off the long haired blonde's arm and France's arm just looked like the blood from the wound was dying his arm.

Finally the small group reached the top of the stairs and looked around to see that there were many different corridors that lead left, right and also a corridor down the side of the stairs. Germany glanced at France's arm again and then said to France "I think we need to find something to bandage your arm up. At this rate you with collapse from the amount of blood you are losing."

France's eyes glanced back down to the injury he got and saw that it was still bleeding and that it was hardly slowing down. France looked back up to the other and nodded in agreement. He knew that once his arm stopped bleeding then he would be able to just concentrate on just finding England and Italy.

**Well I will leave it there. Please review and tell me what you think. Anyone that reviews gets a cookie.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi Wolfairer and I'm back with the next chapter, sorry that it is long over due, but at least it is up now. Anyway Hetalia isn't mine so neither are the characters that are in it. Also Hetaoni isn't mine so Steve doesn't belong to me, which is lucky for him, trust me. Anyway enjoy the update.**

Prussia who was stood in front of the two blondes turned around and declared "I think that it would be best to start one end of the floor and work our way round. That way we won't miss anything that we could use. I think we should start at the bottom left and work from there."

France and Germany stared at the other nation in awe and with their mouths agape. "That is a smart suggestion from you Prussia." Stated France.

Prussia folded his arms up against his chest and stuck his head in the air with a look of pride. "Of course it was smart, after all I am The Awesome Prussia."

With that said Prussia spun around on his heel and started to head down in the direction he had decided to start from. Germany shrugged his shoulders at France and quickly followed his brother down the side of the stairs, with France a couple of steps behind him.

Once the small group was at the end of the rather short corridor. France and the younger brother looked down the left side of the corridor and were about to walk down it, but they saw that Prussia had started to walk down the right. "Bruder that is the right, I thought we were starting at the left." Germany stated.

Prussia looked over his shoulder at his brother and replied. "Well there is only one door down here, so we may as well start there, besides it was my idea, so I can change my mind if I want to."

Germany slapped his forehead and was about to yell at his idiotic brother, but France placed a hand on Germany's shoulder and shook his head. "Just leave him to it, you of all people should know that he is hard to deal with."

Germany nodded and again the two followed Prussia to the door to the room which the white haired man had already opened and walked in. The two blondes followed Prussia in the room and looked around. The room was as clean as the rest of the mansion which had been viewed by them thus far. There were two single beds on the right hand side furthest from the door. The bed were cover in bright white sheets and also white pillows; opposite the beds were some drawers that were the same bright white as the bed sheets. There was also a large wooden table with a white sofa next to it that was facing a medium sized television, which was stood on a metal stand. There was also a large wardrobe next to the TV which was on the left hand side of the door.

When France's blue eyes where drawn to the beds and he realised how tired he really was and whispered out to the others "Look, I need to lay down. I feel a little bit light headed."

Germany looked down at the tight sleeve of France's military coat that was meant to be a blue colour, however the whole sleeve had been stained crimson and it was apparent that France had lost a lot of blood. "No wonder. You have lost too much blood. Bruder help me find something to wrap France's arm in."

Prussia just shrugged his shoulders slightly and asked "Why don't we just use my crotch cloth?"

"Bruder, start looking!"

The albino waved his hands in defeat "Alright, alright I'm looking."

By the time to two brothers had finished their petty argument, France was already laid on one of the beds. The injured nation's eyelids seemed to become heavier and seemed to be begging him to close them and get some sleep. However France refused to let himself fall asleep, not until he knew that England and Italy were safe.

Germany was going through one of the sets of drawers and so far had not found anything that would help him to treat France's injury.

Prussia decided to look through the wardrobe and slowly made his way towards it and mumbled to himself "Maybe in here?" Prussia open the wardrobe door when suddenly something fell off the top shelf within the wardrobe and hit the albino right on the head. Prussia yelped out in pain and moved away from the wardrobe in case something else fell out of it.

Germany made he way over to object that had hit his brother and picked it up. The object was a small wooden box and when Germany opened it, he was relieved to see what was inside of the box. Inside was anti-bacteria wipes, which was also with different sized bandages and plasters.

Prussia peered into the box over his brother's shoulder, with his right hand still rubbing the back of his head. Once Prussia saw what was in it he yelled in Germany's ear "That's awesome! Now you can help Fracey!"

With the mention of the awful nickname Prussia gave him, France looked over to the pair and asked "What was that?"

Germany turned around and faced the other blonde and replied "I'm going to bandage up that scratch for you."

France sat up quickly which caused the cut to bleed more heavily. However the nation was not bothered and refused the help. "No that is not necessary, just give me the bandages and I will do it myself."

Prussia laughed loudly at what his friend stated. "Come on Francey, West is just trying to help you. He isn't trying to hurt you."

France turned his head to the wall and quietly replied "He has hurt me before."

Germany was shocked to hear what the other just said, then realisation hit Germany in the face. Germany calmly made his way over to the two beds and sat on the empty one and faced France. "France, I know we have been through a lot in the past, but I thought we got over that. I just want to make sure that wound won't become infected. Besides, I'm used to treating the wounds Italy seems to always get."

France turns his head so that he is able to see the other blonde in the room and offered Germany a small smile and replied "You care a lot for Italy, don't you?"

Germany smiled back at France and answerd "Of course I do. Italy is everything to me. I hate to see him hurt."

"Well you should hurry up and see to this thing, so that we can go and find him and England as soon as possible."

With that Germany moved so that he could easily get to the wound. Germany took out one of the wipes from the box and ripped it open to get inside to the soft damp wipe. He gently rolled the sleeve up so he was able to see the wound easier. Then the blonde dabbed the cut as gently as he could so that he did not hurt France too much.

However France still hissed out slightly in pain due and tried to move away from Germany and the evil wipe, however the other blonde was not having any of that and grabbed the lower part of France's arm and pulled him closer. "If you stop moving it will be over quicker. "France did not listen to Germany though and carried on squirming to try and get away.

Prussia watched the scene in front of him and decided to yell "Hey West! Stop playing doctor already and just cut off his arm because the more he fights with you the worse it will get. Which won't be awesome for him or anyone to see."

France quickly stopped moving and turned to the albino with horror in his eyes. While France was distracted by his older brother, Germany took the chance and wiped France's cut a couple more times to make sure he wiped it thoroughly. Once Germany decided the wound was clean enough he grabbed a bandage, to wrap the damaged flesh in, from the wooden box. While Germany started to wrap France's arm up Prussia looked to the door and said. "I'm just going to lock that door, after all that thing could still be out there."

Prussia locked the wooden door with the key that was in the hole and turned back round to walk away when suddenly the room seemed to go cold. Prussia could not help but shiver slightly and Germany looked up at his brother as he had finished wrapping up France's arm and whispered out, "That's weird."

Prussia nodded in agreement, when suddenly the three countries in the room could hear foot steps that seemed to be getting closer to the room. Prussia backed away even further from the door and looked at it in fear of what was on the other side. Then the noise of the foot steps stopped and the door handle started to move slightly, while the three of them hoped that whoever or whatever was outside could not get in.

**I will leave it there for now. Anyway please R and R, see you soon. Oh and anyone that reviews gets a stuff crust pizza. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Wolfairer here again with an update. I should let you know that this chapter is a lot smaller then the other chapter, but it will be made up to you for the next couple of chapters. anywhere here you going. Oh, I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni, this is why it is called a fanfic, I'm a fan of them both.**

France along with the two brothers carried on staring at the door unsure of who or what was behind it. "Germany, it could be England or Italy trying to get in to us." France whispered out to the other blonde.

"If it was one of them don't you think they maybe calling out one of our names."

France had not thought of that and looked back at the door to see that the golden door handle was still rattling.

Prussia's hand was gripping onto the black handle of his sword just in the case that he would need to use it. Eventually the door handle stopped moving and heard footsteps walking away from the door. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed a little. Germany turned to look at his older brother and saw that he was making his way over to the door once again with his hand outstretched for the door handle. "Bruder, what do you think your doing?!" Germany asked raising his voice slightly.

"Well we can't get out any other way." Stated the Albino.

France just nodded slightly and replied "Fine."

Prussia grabbed the handle once again and slowly turned the key to unlock the door. Once unlocked Prussia quickly threw the door open and looked out to see nothing there. Prussia smirked to himself and looked over his shoulder and yelled "The coast is clear!"

Germany stood up from the bed and held out his large black gloved hand to France in order to assist him off the bed. France took the offer due to him still not feeling one hundred percent and placed his slender hand into Germany's. The younger brother pulled France up and once the injured nation was on his feet Germany let go of his hand. France thanked him for helping him and the pair started to make their way to Prussia.

Prussia was now facing into the room so that he could see his brother and one of his best friends; France sent Prussia a smile which he returned with his smirk.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the terrifying creature had appeared in the room's doorway and it was right behind Prussia, who was unaware of it. France was shocked by this and quickly called out "Prussia! Behind you!"

The white haired albino turned around to see what had got France so freaked out and saw the reason why. Prussia wanted to move out of the way of the grey being, but his body had frozen up due to the shock and fear coursing through him.

The creature raised it's arm to strike, Prussia could see that the menacing claws of this thing could do a lot of damage to him. The claws were a couple of inches away from Prussia, but he suddenly found himself able to move again and he leapt aside just as the grey being sliced the air where he had been.

Germany ran over to his brother and quickly helped him up onto his feet. Once Prussia was on his feet again he drew his sword and got ready to attack the soulless being.

However the creature that was in front of the two brothers started to scream out like it was in pure pain, that was when France noticed that there was a slim sword end sticking out of the thing's stomach. The sword left the creature and slowly the thing started to disappear like the other one had done last time.

This made the owner of the sword visible to the three European nations.

France's hand hovered slightly over the handle for his own sword and Germany's hand was doing the same for his whip, since none of them knew if the figure was a friend or foe.

Suddenly Prussia charged to the unknown being and swung his sword at it. There was a clang of metal and the two blondes saw that the stranger had blocked Prussia's attack. This caused a thought to run through France's head, who or what was it?

**And I will finish it there. I took you all it was short didn't I? Well please, please review and tell me who you think the unknown being is. thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi, I'm back with another update for this story. Well I won't bore you with myself so here is the chapter. No the characters and game do not belong to me at all.**

The stranger then looked up towards the Albino that just attacked him and said to the shocked nation "That was not a nice thing to do, Prussia-san."

Prussia looked at the person he had thought was a stranger. The man was wearing a white military jacket that had gold, shiny buttons, which were all shut, the being was also wearing white trousers that match his jacket. On the man's feet were very clean, black shoes that glistened slightly whenever the light hit them, this made the pair of shoes look brand new to the three nations. The man had black hair that reached just below his ears and framed his face perfectly due to the pale complexion he had. The person also had dark brown eyes that seemed to be able to look deep into someone so that he was able to see their soul.

Prussia smiled at the other and lowered his sword and quietly spoke "Japan."

Japan returned Prussia with a small smile of his own.

France was relieved to see that it was one of them and it was not a new threat that was trying to kill them. Prussia slapped the small nation on the shoulder, which made the other jump slightly from the force of it. Prussia looked down at the other and states to him "I think you better get in here and tell us what the hell you're doing here. Oh and by the way it was so un-awesome of me to attack you."

"It is alright Prussia-san, I would have done the same thing too."

Prussia moved to the side to let the small Asian into the room, Then once again, Prussia looked down the corridor to make sure no one was there. Then he followed Japan in to the room and closed the door. Japan bowed slightly to the albino and spotted the two other nations in the room. Japan made his way over to Germany and said "Kon'nichiwa, Germany-san."

"It is good to see you, but why are you even here. I thought you had a meeting, so was unable to come with us."

"Hai, I did. However I had a bad feeling when you and the others left. So I decided to cancel the meeting and come after you. I managed to catch up with you all rather quickly just before you entered the mansion actually."

France then suddenly remember the movement that he saw within the bush in the forest and asks the black haired man "Was that you I saw in the forest then, Japan?"

Japan turned slightly and nodded to the other. "Hai, I am sorry if I scared you France-san, however I thought it would have been for the best not to reveal I was following you in case I was wrong."

Japan looked around the room and realised that something was missing. "Uh, Germany where are Italy and England-san?"

Germany lowered his bright blue eyes so he was staring on the ground and answered the other without looking at him "We got separated from them."

"How did that happen?"

Germany took a deep breath and started to answer the other's question and explain in much detail to what happened to all them. During the conversation, France had slowly made his way to the door and as quietly as possible left the room. France thought he was sly enough to go unnoticed, however he did not realise that Prussia had seen him leave.

Once France was out he quietly shut the door and decided that he should start at the top of the building and work his way down to try and find England and Italy.

France slowly started to make his way to the stairs which would lead him to the next floor and started to climb the stairs.

Prussia at that time decided that he should follow France and left the room as well. The red eyed man looked down the corridor and saw a quick glimpse of France's red trouser legs climbing the staircase. Prussia ran to the bottom of the stairs and yelled up at his old friend "Oi, it isn't a good idea to wonder this place on your own."

France glanced over his right shoulder, however he just ignored his albino friend and carried on walking up the wooden stairs.

Prussia decided to carry on following the other, so that he was able to make sure that one of his closest friends was safe and that he had back up in case that creature came back. Prussia eventually reached the top of the steps and noticed that France was trying to open one of the doors that was near the steps, however the door would not budge.

France looked over to the white haired man and Prussia just shrugged his shoulders to him. This caused the blonde to roll his eyes and walk past him and go down the corridor at the side of the steps. Prussia followed the other closely behind and France stood half way down the corridor to once again to try and open the door, but once again the door refused to open.

The pair walked away from the door and turned the corner to see another flight of stairs and also a door opposite them too.

Prussia quickly walked over to the door and tried to push the thing open, again there was no movement from the door. Prussia let out a small sigh and turned to tell France that the door was locked, but instead Prussia saw that he was no longer standing where he was, but started to climb the steps which would lead him up a floor.

"Hey!" Yelled Prussia and ran up the stair to catch up with the other nation.

Once at the top Prussia looked down a corridor at the side of the stairs to see France and he was reaching out for door handle for yet another door. Prussia called out to the blonde "Francey, just hold on a sec."

With that France dropped his hand away from the handle and turned so that he was facing the albino head on. "What is it Prussia? In case you didn't notice I am busy."

"I just want to know what has you so upset and wondering off from us? I mean I have never seen you act like this before. You're usually hoping that we won't fight so that you don't get your outfit dirty, but you are attacking this creature without really thinking about it."

France closed his eyes and gently rubbed his face and then replied "Look mon ami, I am just worried about Eng-Italy. After all he is my little brother so I have the right to worry about him."

Prussia smirked at France "Look Francey, it is pretty obvious that you have feelings for the Limey, so please stop trying to lie to everyone and tell him already!"

France was shocked at what Prussia just said to him and could not believe that someone knew what he felt for the green eyed man. What made it even worse was that Prussia was the one. France however quickly went on the defensive and yelled "Look, I don't know where you are getting those stupid ideas from, but I can promise you that I don't like that pompous idiot one bit. In fact I absolutely hate England!"

France quickly opened the door he was stood in front and slammed the door shut once he entered the room, before Prussia had a chance to follow him in there.

**Well that's where I will finish it for now. Anyway, I will always say this please review if you have time, thank you.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Wolfairer and I am back with yet another update. So I would like to just get down with this chapter. Yeah, yeah I own nothing.**

Prussia let out a sigh. Sometime he did not understand what was up with France.

Once Prussia had calmed down enough that he would not slap France across the face, he followed him into the room and shut the door behind him.

This room appeared to be another bedroom, however it was a lot bigger than the other one the pair had been in. This was mostly due to the fact that there was a large sitting area within the bedroom that had a while fluffy carpet underneath three, two sitter sofa's that appeared to be a very light brown colour. In the middle of the sofas was a large, dark brown oak table. Also near the entrance of the room was a light brown wardrobe with a couple of sets of drawers next to it. They also appeared to be made out of oak as well. There was also two large beds opposite the sitting area, the beds were covered in white sheets and one pillow on each like the other two beds in the other bedroom.

Prussia saw that France was stood in front of one of the beds, the one farthest from the door and he was looking at something on the wall opposite him.

The albino looked over to see what the other was staring at and saw it. There was a lever on the wall and a small piece of paper hanging next to it. Prussia made his way over to it and read the paper aloud so that France was able to hear "Up is Heaven, in the middle is Earth, down is Hell."

Prussia looked of his right shoulder to see what France was doing, but all the blonde did was shrug his slender shoulders at Prussia. Prussia looked back at the lever and the childish urge to move the lever over came the man and he reached out and pulled the lever all the way down.

France's blue eyes widened at the other and could not believe what Prussia had just done.

After a few seconds France let out a small "tsk" noise and started to lower himself to sit on the bed while stating "Well, that was pointless. Nothing hap-"

However before the long haired man got to finish due to the bed France was about to sit on moved to the left. This caused the blue eyed blonde to lose his balance and fall, however France did not make contact with the floor. Instead the Frenchman ended up falling through a very large hole which was under the bed.

France eventually hit the floor with a loud bang due to his body hitting the ground rather hard. He had not even realised that he had closed his eyes and slowly made himself open them so that he could see the huge hole in the ceiling with a certain albino looking down at him.

"Francey, are you alright?!" Yelled the worried man.

France sat up rather quickly that caused a large amount of pain to shot through his head. France let out a low groan and rubbed the bad of his head with his good arm. "I'm fine." Replied the blonde.

"I'll head down and meet you." with that Prussia was no longer near the hole.

France started to look around to see his new surroundings. The room had glistening white walls and wooden flooring that seemed to have no dirt on it at all and there was also four large bookshelves that were also white and was completely full of books. There was also a couple of white cabinets, but what stood out most to France was the large, white grand piano, with a white stool in front of the keys.

France got up onto his feet, being carefully not to put any weight on his bad arm and looked towards the piano. France did not know why, but the musical instrument was give out a weird dark aura that sent cold shivers down the blonde's spin. In fact the whole room seemed to be filled with it for some unknown reason. France decided that it would be a great idea to leave this place and quickly made his way to the room's door, unlocked it and left. However the Frenchman could not help himself to look over his shoulder at that piano one more time before leaving.

Once France shut the door behind him he let out a small sigh and made his way to the stairs that would lead him up to Prussia. Once France had made his way down the corridor to see the stairs he curiously looked towards the door opposite him. Suddenly the handle started to move and France wanted to run up the stairs but he was too entranced to move and watched the door creak open.

**Well that will do for this chapter and I hope to get the next one out some. Anyway please R and R.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Wolfairer here and back with another chapter. Anyway I have been quite busy working on this story and a few one shots and all and will update as quickly as I can. Anyway the plot is the only thing that belongs to me in this story.**

France finally found his bearing again and drew his trusted sword out of its holder. France watched as the door started to open wider and he braced himself, ready to attack whatever it was that stood on the other side of the door.

Eventually the pale brown door was open enough for someone to squeeze through and a head popped out into the hall. The brown haired man looked around and spots the shocked blonde. "Oh, hey big brother France!"

France was relieved to see the happy man and replied "Italy, I am so glad to see you."

"Si, I'm happy to see you too big brother."

With that the younger nation ran to France and hugged him tightly, which nearly caused him to cut himself on France's sword. France was about to hug his brother back, however pain shot through his right arm which caused him to recoil in pain. This caused Italy to release France from his warm embrace and he look at the other with concern in his eyes. Before Italy could apologise for hurting France, footsteps were heard coming down the steps. France did not have chance to tell Italy that it would most likely be Prussia, this was due to Italy grabbing his hand and pulling France into the room the younger man just came out of.

Italy quickly shut the door before anyone could see where they entered and locked the door as well.

France looked around the room to see that the flooring and walls were as white as the piano room. However this room had different columns of books that all seemed to be full, France was slightly impressed by the multitude books that were in this building.

Italy broke France's thoughts as he said will looking at the floor "I'm sorry for disappearing big brother, but me and scary Mr England, weren't strong enough by ourselves."

"It's fine mon cher, there was nothing you could do. I don't suppose you know where Angleterre is, do you?" France asked carefully. He did not want the Italian to find out that he was worried about the former pirate.

All Italy did to reply France's question was nod his head, then Italy grabbed the Frenchman's hand once again and lead France down the middle column of bookshelves. At the end of the row, leaning up against the wall was no other then the blonde that France was asking for. England's legs were stretched out on the white floor. The man was not moving and his eyes were shut, indicating to France that England was just sleeping.

"He's been sleeping since we got in here. Mr Britain used up a lot of his magic to make sure that I was safe." Stated Italy.

France let out a small chuckle "Yeah, that sounds like England. Not knowing when to stop."

France slowly made his way down the alley of books so that he was in front of the other blonde. France looked down at the other to get a better look at him. England looked like he was in complete peace and France thought he looked even cuter due to the innocence that could be seen on his face.

France gently shook his head to get those kind of thoughts out of his head and then the long haired blonde knead down near England and reached out with his good arm and gently shook the other's shoulder.

England's head moved slightly and he let a low groan leave his pale pink lips, England also pushed the hand away from him that was disturbing his sleep. However this just caused France to shake England harder.

Finally England gave up with trying to get some more sleep. "Alright, alright. I'm awake." Snapped the angry man.

England opened his eyes just for his emerald eyes to meet sapphire eyes. England could not help but to tell out a moan "Oh for fuck sake. I must be in hell if you are here Frog."

France moves away slightly and a small smile traces it way onto his lips. "I'm happy to see you too, Angleterre."

France then stands up once again and holds out his hand to the other nation on the floor.

After a couple of minutes England reluctantly took the hand and let the blue eyed blonde pull him up. France spotted that England didn't put a lot of weight onto the ankle he had hurt in the forest. France grabbed the other blonde's arm and wrapped it around his neck the best he could.

England pulled away from the Frenchman's touch and accidentally put pressure onto his foot. He let out a small cry of pain and grabbed onto France so that he did not fall. France braced himself so that he could manage the weight of the other and also made sure he had a firm grip on him.

England looked up at the other and saw that the arm that was holding his had a large cut in the sleeve of the upper part of the uniform. England could see through the small gap a part of the bandage. "What happened to you?" England asked.

"It is a long story, mon cher." France answered.

"Don't call me that, Frog."

France just smiled and slowly started to walk so that England was able to keep up with the pace.

Once the pair had reached the end of the bookshelves the looked down the room to see that Italy was stood next to another room in the room. Italy turned slightly and smiled to the pair of blondes. France then stated "Come on, we better get going."

Italy nodded and opened the door. Then once the door was open enough to see out it the Italian let out a small gasp and yelled out "Prussia!"

The albino was about to head down the stairs when he heard his name being called. Prussia head turned to the left so that he was able to spot Italy. "Italy! You're alright! That's Awesome!"

Italy ran to Germany's older brother and hugged him, which Prussia quickly returned. Prussia looked over the smaller nations shoulder to see France and England stood together, with England leaning into France's body. Prussia broke off the hug between him and Italy and yelled out to the other two nations "It's great to see you too, Eyebrows!"

"Yeah, whatever German." Replied the Brit with little interest.

Prussia smirk fell off his lips due to him not liking the fact that England called him German, however before he was able to say anything back, France jumped in. "Prussia, we should really get back to Germany and Japan."

"Wait, Japan? Why the hell is he here?" England asked with concern laced in his voice.

"He followed us here Angleterre."

England just nodded slightly to show that he had heard France and said under his voice "Yeah, I had a feeling Japan would do that."

France looked out of the corner of his eyes to see that England was wearing a small smile on his face. For some reason this caused France's body to fill with anger and he wanted to know why England was so happy to hear that Japan was here. France decided that it would be best not to question the blonde about it and just followed Prussia, who was leading the nations down the stairs.

Italy quickly followed Prussia down them, then once France and England was at the foot of the stairs. England gulped and France could fill the others grip tighten on him. Slowly the two of them started to walk down the stairs and France made sure he had a firm grip on the other.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs where Prussia and Italy were stood waiting for them. Once Prussia spotted the other two nations he ran down the corridor while shouting "West and Japan should be in this room up ahead!"

However once he reached the door and peered inside, the albino's eyes widen and he was not happy with what he was seeing. Italy was also stood next to Prussia and looking into the room and quickly yelled out "Germany!"

France and England also reached the door and saw what was wrong. Germany and Japan had there weapons out and were fighting the grey creature once again.

Germany quickly struck the creature on it's grey right arm, This cases the being to move away from the two nations slightly. Germany sees the other nations out of the corner of his eyes and says "Italy, I am glad you are alright."

The creature recovered once again and started to make it's way over to the blonde German again, however before the creature got too close to Germany the being was hit by Japan's tachi down the same arm Germany had just struck.

"Hai, it is also good to see you too England-san, however you all have come at the wrong time." stated Japan

"Ja, the best thing for you to do is run." Commanded Germany.

However none of the new arrivals moved a muscle and this caused Germany to yell this time "Didn't you hear me! I said run!"

**I will leave it there for now, I know, I'm cruel. Anyway anyone that reviews can have one of America's hamburgers.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi then, Wolfairer here and I am back with yet another update. So I am nearly in the double digits which will be a reason to celebrate, but it's not yet. Anyway let me leave you so that you can read the next chapter.**

However none of the new arrivals moved a muscle and this caused Germany to yell this time "Didn't you hear me! I said run!"

Germany and Japan had completely forgotten to keep an eye on the being and the pair did not realise that the thing was close to then and raised it's hand up to strike Japan.

Suddenly though a massive source of green light which was full of energy, struck the mysterious being on the head.

Japan quickly turned around to see the creature, which was now holding it's head in it's grey, scaly hands. Japan looked behind him again to see that England was leaning more into France for better support, then England yelled out, which seemed to be directed more to Japan then Germany "I will not just leave you here!"

Suddenly Prussia draws his black sword and charges at the creature slicing the being's chest, which made the creature shriek out in pure pain.

Germany once again struck the grey being with his trusted whip, then Japan slashed the creature down it's right side with his tachi sword.

The creature was unable to do a lot except for crying and shrieking out in pain. Then the pain seemed to become too much for the being and the creature swung out blindly with one of his clawed hands and hit the three attacking nations away from it.

Germany and his older brother ended up laying on the ground with their backs to the ground, where as Japan hit the wall behind him and groaned out once his back connected with it.

England, with the help of France, made his way over to Japan, while the creature looked around at the new nations that had just entered the bedroom. Then the soulless creature's eyes landed on Italy, the thing started to make it's way over to him. Italy noticed the creature was heading towards him and turned so that he was facing the being completely.

Germany sat up and spotted who the creature's new target was and quickly yelled out to him "Italy! Look out!"

However the brown haired nation did not even try to move and looked at the creature. France was shocked to see that there was no fear within the Italian's eyes, but anger and hatred towards this creature. France too was unable to move out of the pure shock to see this fire burning within his little brother, however this changed suddenly when the blonde was shoved out of the way and a hug bright green light filled the room once again, which made contact with the being's head once again.

The creature cried out once again and turned towards the blonde island nation, and now changed his target to him.

England , due to the amount of energy he used it is last magic attack, fell to the floor panting heavily and sweat was covering his forehead. England looked up to see that the creature was only a couple of steps away from him, then suddenly his vision was cut off, by France's legs.

France quickly slashed the creature the best he could with his left hand and kept attacking the creature with the best attacks he was able to do with his left hand. The creature tried its best to try and attack the nation, but the Frenchman did not let up on his attacks, so all the creature could really do was cry out in pain.

France attacked the creature once more slicing off the top half of the creature's head, which made the being's body start to disappear, just like the others the nations had fought before.

Germany had amazed at what the long haired blonde just did to that creature, however his thoughts were quickly taken off that and went to Italy. This caused the blonde man to get up onto his feet and quickly enveloped Italy into a hug. "I'm so happy you're alright, Italy." whispered Germany.

Italy was shocked at the show of affection Germany was giving him, however he quickly got over it and hugged the more muscular man back. "I'm happy you're alright too."

During this Japan got back onto his feet and wiped his uniform jacket down with his hands and he smiled at his two allies hugging. Prussia also got back up onto his feet, but he was not focus on his little brother and Italy, no he was more focused on his French friend.

France was still panting rather heavily, he turned around and was met with the sight of England still sitting down on the floor, the blonde Brit had a confused and shocked look on his light pink skin.

France could not help, but let out a small chuckle and he held out his hand for England to take. However France was hurt when England did not take the hand, but instead slapped it away from him. France could see the anger all over the other's features and England started to yell at him. "Why did you do that, Frog?! I didn't need your help! Like I don't right now!"

After that England tried to get up on his own, however once he was up half, England lost his balance and started to floor once again. However the Englishman did not meet the floor, instead he felt two arms under his arms which was holding him up from behind. England turned slightly to see that it was Prussia.

Prussia smirked at England. "Nice try, Eyebrows, but you're too weak at the moment to do anything. Let the awesome me help you."

England just let out a small sigh then replied "Fine."

With that Prussia picked the small blonde nation up and carried him bridal-style.

This quickly caused another course of anger to spread through his veins which caused France to clenched his hand into a fist. No one was meant to touch England like that, thought France. France was getting even more jealous due to the fact that England was not even yelling or struggling in Prussia's arms and was just letting himself be carried.

France decided that it would be best to move away from them, before he did something he would regret later on and made his way over to Japan. Japan offered the long haired blonde a small smile, which France returned.

Suddenly the quietness was broken by the blonde German. "I think it would be best to move, after all those things know where we are if we stay here."

Italy, who was once again clinging to Germany's upper arm nodded in agreement.

"Hai, but where are we meant to go Germany?" Asked Japan.

Italy then let go of Germany and placed a hand into his top right pocket. "I found this, when me and Mr England was looking for somewhere to hide, maybe we could go there?"

Italy finally pulled out a small metal key and handed it over to Germany. The key had a tag on it which read 'Hall room on the 2nd floor.'

"Come on, we should find that room and stay there for now." stated Germany.

Then Germany left the room with Italy right behind him. Prussia then followed them with England still in his arms. The albino was careful to make sure that England did not bang his head or legs on the wooden door frame. Japan looked back at France who was reluctant to follow the others and knowingly stated to France "Everything will be fine."

Then Japan left the room as well. France decided that it would be best to follow the others in case he was needed for something. With that France walked out the door and shut it behind him. France turned around to see that Germany and the others were at the other end of the corridor putting the key into the door that was on the same side as the stairs.

France reached them in time to see that the key did in fact fit that black door. Germany smiled and walked into the room with the other nations following quickly behind him.

**Well I will leave this chapter here, and I hope you enjoyed it. anyway anyone that reviews can have Russia's vodka (If you can get it off of him.)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi wolfairer here and I am back with yet another update. Anyway lets get down to this chapter and by the way I don't own Hetalia or Hetaoni, eve though I would love to. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

France was the last to enter the room, with Germany quickly locking the door once they were all in. France looked around the noon to see that the room was a lot bigger then what he expected. The room appeared to have the same flooring as the halls, which were a light brown colour and the walls were once again a bright white. Right in the middle of the room was a pale, light blue table, which had six white chairs spread around it. There was also a large fireplace that was on the opposite wall to the room, it did not look like it had been used before and was just as clean as the rest of the mansion. There was a white frame that went around the fireplace to make it stand out more. On the same wall as the fireplace there was four tall bookshelves on the right which were once again full of books and papers about different subjects. On the left of it was a large cupboard in the corner and two chest of drawers next to it, all of them was a very pale white, which was on the boarder of grey.

France watched as Prussia slowly helped England to sit down in one of the chairs that was placed in front of the fireplace at the table. France was about to walk over to sit next to the other blonde, however Japan took the seat next to him and offered England a smile which he returned. England and Japan were talking to each other and stopped paying attention to the other nations that were in the room.

France decided to take the seat opposite England so that he was able to keep a close eye on him, will Italy took the seat next to his older brother. The two Germans took a seat on opposite ends of the table so that they were the heads of the table.

"I'm happy to see that everyone is safe, but we need to try to understand what is happening properly in this place." Stated Germany.

"Ja, and also what the hell those things are." His older brother replied in agreement.

"I have to say that those things do look very familiar for some reason." Added England.

"Hai, I agree with England-san, however I too am unable to remember why."

"Look, that isn't import at the moment, unless you can remember if the thing has any weaknesses."

"Germany I have noticed something."

With that everyone looked towards France. This made the blonde fidget slight under the gaze of his fellow nations. "What is it, France?" questioned Germany.

"Well the last creature we fought against was a lot stronger then the others, and we nearly were unable to defeat it. The creature didn't seem to be in too much pain whenever one of us attack it body, however when England sent those magic attacks at it's head it really didn't like that, even though it hardly damaged the creature, and the final blow I hit with was on the head, maybe that is it's weakness."

Germany thought about what the other blonde just said and realised there was some truth behind France's words.

"Either that, or they are allergic to frog." commented England.

France just pouted at the green eyed man and did not say anything, after all he was not in the mood to argue with England at the moment.

Italy then jumped in saying "Si, that is great to know, but you all are missing the most important thing. How are we meant to get out here?"

This caused the room to be filled with complete silence. France knew that there had to be another way out of this place, but the problem was where would it be. France caught site of England yawning so France broke the silence. "I think it would be best to get some rest for now, after all we've been through a lot and need to keep our strength up."

"Ja, I agree, but someone should keep watch at all time so that they can make sure that the others are safe." Stated Germany.

"Then, I think the awesome me should do it."

"I don't think that would be a good idea mon ami. You would most likely fall asleep with the rest of us."

"France is right bruder. I will keep watch, after all I'm the only one here that is use to doing look out duties."

"Fine, but if there are any problems West you wake me up so that I can help you."

"Ja, ok then bruder."

Japan started to look through the drawers and cabinets to find so sheets and pillows and found a large pile of them hidden with in the tall white cabinet. "Germany, I have found some bed sheets and pillows. This will help us make a temporary sleeping area." Japan said.

Japan started to take the pillows and white bed sheets out, this caused Italy to go over to him and help him with the pile of bedding. Once they got what they needed out of the cabinet japan along with Italy started to set up a small sleeping area in the corner opposite the drawers.

Finally after several minutes the two finished setting up with France standing behind them. "Well, where exactly is everyone sleeping?" Asked France.

"I want the corner next to the wall, that way I can get down easier." Stated England.

"Then I will sleep next to you, Angleterre."

"No chance Frog. I don't know what you would do to me in my sleep."

This hurt France's feelings, but the thing that hurt even more was what the Brit said next. "Japan will sleep next to me, that way I know I won't get raped in my sleep."

Italy then jumped in the conversation "I want to sleep next to Japan and Prussia too."

Prussia nodded his head and replied "That's fine with me, that mean you are on the end next to me Francey."

France let out a small grunt so that the other knew he acknowledged it. Japan then makes his way over to England, who was still in his sit, and slowly helped the other island nation up and walked him over to the make shift beds. Japan kicked the top sheet off and slowly helped the other to sit down. Once England was comfortable the best he could be, Japan sits down next to England and lets out a small moan "I am too old for this."

"You're only as old as you feel, Japan."

"Then I must be older then China-san, because that is how old I feel."

This caused England to laugh at the others statement and Japan just smiled towards the blonde. France watched the other two nations and made his way over to his part of the sleeping area, where Prussia was already laid down underneath the thin white sheet.

Prussia watched as his blonde sat down next to him and glanced over his laid down form towards England and Japan. Prussia smirked at France and said "Don't worry Francey."

"Why would I be worried? It's not like I'd care about Angleterre and Japan's relationship."

Prussia's smirk just grew wider at the other man and replied to the other. "I was talking about finding a way out."

Before France was able to snap at the albino he looked towards his brother and addressed him. "You sure you want to stay up, West?"

With that Germany stopped hugging Italy, who was reluctant to let go of the blonde however walked over to the sleeping area to join the others. Germany ten replied "I'll be fine bruder."

Prussia shrugged his shoulders at the other and just laid his head back down onto the pillow.

Once all the nations seemed to be comfortable on the floor, Germany walked over to the light switch and turned it off. Then he carefully made his way back to the table and sat down on one of the white chairs closest to the door.

(-o-) (-o-) (-o-)

Germany was not quite sure how long the others had been asleep and could feel himself becoming really tired. The blonde however suddenly shivered due to the temperature in the room dropping suddenly. That was when Germany heard footsteps outside the hall room, this caused him to stand up from his seat and look at the door.

Suddenly there was someone or something banging on the wooden door, Germany did not know why, but he slowly walked over to the painted door and once he had reached the door the banging on the door came to a halt. The blonde man knew that he promised to wake the others up if something happened, but they all looked to be in a peaceful sleep and did not wish to disturb their slumber. Germany turned back to the door and with drew his whip and wrapped his other large, gloved hand around the door handle. Germany took in a deep breath and opened the door and quickly left the room.

The German did not realise that he slammed the door and this caused one of his fellow nations to wake up from his peaceful sleep. England sat up in the make shift bed and looked around the room to see that the others were still fast asleep. England decided to move out of the bed, due to the fact that he was not sleepy anymore because of the amount of rest he had gotten in the white library on the third floor.

England could feel that he had regained a small amount of magic back, but due to the powerful spells he had to use against that creature it would take him a while the regain the full amount. The messy haired man quietly mumbled a few words under his breath and he could just see a small bright green light transmitting through the sheet covering his ankle. Then slowly the light started to disappear once again leaving the room in complete darkness.

Once the light was gone, England removed the covers off himself and was careful not to hit Japan, who was still sound asleep. The Brit stood up and started to make his way over to the table in the room. England was now able to walk on his bad ankle due to the spell he cast. England sat down on one of the pale white chairs and suddenly the former pirate was taken over by emotions and tears started to fall from his vivid green eyes.

England could not help but feel like it all of this was his own fault. The Island nation thought that if he did not trip and hurt his ankle then they would not be here, fighting a creature that seemed like it could not be defeated and in the end the whole group were fighting for their lives. England placed his hands over his face so that his hideous tears were not in plain sight for anyone to see.

France is dragged out of his dreamless sleep due to him hearing sobbing. The long haired blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily to try to get rid of the sleep from them. France stopped what he was doing when he heard another small sob. The nation of love looked over towards the table and could make out a lone figure sitting there with it's shoulders trembling slightly. France stood up being careful not to wake the other sleeping men and made his way over to the figure.

Once France was close enough he realised that it was England sat at the table and France could feel his heart ache at the site of the proud man crying to himself. Once the Frenchman was close enough he gently placed his hand onto England's shoulder.

Britain tensed at the touch and before he looked to see who it was the other's voice cut him off "Angleterre, what is wrong?"

England moved his hands away from his face and swept France's hand off of him. "I'm Fine, just go back to bed France."

France decided not to listen to the other and instead sat down in a chair next to the green eyed man. France then shocked England when he placed his hand over one of England's. England tried to pull away from the other's hand but France grabbed hold of it rather tightly and would not release his grip. England looked up and could just make out France's ocean blue eyes in the near darkness and was placed in a kind of trance which made him unable to look away from them, then France started to speak "Sir Angleterre, you don't have to bottle your feelings up. You should know that I will always be here for you."

"I-I know that." England stuttered out.

France lets the mood guide him and slowly France starts to lean forward towards England. France could feel him heart miss a beat when he realised that England had started to do the same thing. The pairs lips were a couple of small inches away from each other.

"Where's Germany?!"

This cry caused the pair to break apart and England to stand up abruptly and France looked over to make out that Italy was sitting up and looking around the room in a state of panic. Due to Italy yelling the other two former sleeping nations were now awake and looking at the tearful Italian.

France could not believe that his and England's lips were so close and his younger brother just had to wake up.

**And I will leave it there. Poor France he nearly had his kiss with England, but not yet. I have a lot planned for the pair first, hehe. Anyway please R and R and I will let you have a hug with the Awesome Prussia.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi Wolfairer here, so I have just started college again, however I do have Monday's and Tuesday's off so that will give me chance to focus on some of my writing, but I hope that I will still be able to keep updating as I have been, but only time will tell. Anyway let's just get down to it and thanks for the people that have reviewed this.**

Italy at this point was in a fit of tears and was crying out loudly. France stood up and said tenderly to the Italian "It's fine Italy, he probably just went to use the bathroom or something. He'll be back soon."

"Either that, or he went to fight that creature by himself." Added Prussia. This caused the emotional Italian to cry out even harder.

"Prussia!" Yelled out the Brit and sending a warning glare at the albino.

Japan grabbed the loud Italian by the shoulders and stated calmly to him "Germany san will be fine. After all he is one of the most powerful nations out of us all."

Italy's crying calmed down a little and he turned around slightly so that he could hug Japan. Japan's body stiffened up at this due to him not liking to make contact like that.

"I think it would be best if we go and look for him." said France.

Prussia groaned out in annoyance and asked "Why the hell should this piece of awesome go and find West?"

"I don't know, maybe because he is your bloody brother?!" Yelled out England.

"Oh yeah." With that the Prussian jumped up to his feet and stated "The awesome me, Francey and Eyebrows will go and find West."

Then Prussia made his way over to the large table to collect his sword from it. France sighed at his Albino friend and made his way to the door. Once there France opened the door, but suddenly he let out a small cry of surprise and slammed the door shut once again. This made Japan and England jump slightly and wonder what made France do something like that.

Then suddenly someone was banging on the door while the Frenchman spread his whole body over the door. Then a voice could be heard behind the door while there is a gentle knock on the hall's door. "France let me in."

Prussia easily was able to recognise the voice and placed his sword back into his belt and made his way over to the door, where France was still covering the wooden door. Prussia crossed his arms against his chest and commanded to the other "Move Francey."

"Je ne vais pas bouger, et vous ne pouvez pas me faire!" Cried out the Frenchman.

"Francey, I can't be arsed to learn your un-awesome language."

With that Prussia shoved France to the side out of the way of the door and swung the door open to reveal a young man stood there. The man had long blonde hair that looked a lot like France's, however unlike France's there was a single piece of hair that stuck out in the air in front of his head and it curled like a pig's tail. The man was wearing a large, thin cream coloured coat which had fur on the hood. Underneath that you could see a white dress shirt that he was wearing. The new comer was also wearing dark brown trousers and black boots. The young man was wearing half-moon glasses that slightly covered his dark blue eyes. over his right shoulder he was carrying a bow that looked to be a bit worn with the amount it has been used. Also the figure had a large circular container on his back that had several arrows within it. On the end of each bow was three feathers, two were a bright red while the other was white.

Prussia quickly grabbed the other and hugged him; the blonde was startled first off, but quickly returned the hug. "Canada, I missed you." Prussia said affectionately.

The other known as Canada laughed slightly and replied "You only saw me a couple of hours ago."

Prussia let go of Canada and looked at him in shock. "No, it's been way more than that."

"Ah, there you are aru." Stated a new voice.

This caused Canada to turn around to see yet another man stood in the door way. This man had very long, brown hair which was tied up in a ponytail. The man had hazel coloured eyes and was wearing a dark green jacket that was the same colour as his trousers. He was also wearing a belt around his hips. The man's belt had a taizi sword within it. The sword had red rubies in the handle and also right in the middle amongst the rubies was one single bright yellow topaz stone on the top of the handle. The brown haired man was also wearing a red arm band on his upper left arm. He also had white bandages wrapped around the lower part of his legs and was wearing black shoes.

"China, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Japan.

"I'm here to find you aru. What were you thinking, running off like that?" Asked an angry China.

"I had to make sure that England-san and the others were safe. I apologise if I worried you."

With that China strode over to Japan, who was still stood next to the Englishman, and stood right in front of him. China carried on having a rant at Japan for acting irresponsibly and kept telling him that next time he should think.

However Japan stopped to listen to the other due to the fact that he was watching France walk over to the fireplace so that he was away from the other nations that were in the room. England also saw this and slowly made his way over to the Frenchman. Japan decided that he would follow the fellow Island nation and see what was going on.

Suddenly a yell came from behind Japan from China "Hey don't ignore me!"

Again Japan just ignored him and asked England "What is wrong with France-san?"

"Prussia and Canada are a couple and the Frog isn't happy about it. I don't know why though."

The pair finally reach France and the long haired man looks up so that he is able to see them. "What do you want Angleterre?"

England crossed his arms over his chest and said to the long haired blonde. "You need to get over this. Sure Prussia is going out with Canada, but it isn't the end of the world. You still have your froggie charms and no doubt you will get a woman that is blind and has no sense of smell to love you."

Suddenly the Frenchman started to yell at the other with pure rage leaking in his voice. "You don't understand anything! I lost and that's the end of it!"

With that France looked around the room and realised that everyone else in the room was looking at him. This caused France to get even angrier and he shoved his way past England and Japan and stormed out of the room's door and then slammed it shut behind him.

Japan looked at England when he heard his friend let out a sigh in defeat. England ignored the other nations watching him and made his way over to the door. Suddenly a small voice came from one of the other nations "Wait, I'll come with you."

Suddenly Prussia started to yell that made a couple of the other jump slightly. "No you won't! The awesome me will go and find Francey with Eyebrows."

With that said Prussia made his way over to the door, where England was and the pair left the room to go and find their French friend.

**Right so that is it for this chapter. Anyway I don't know how quick I will be able to update due to me being back at college, but I will update as much as I can. Anyway please R and R thanks for reading.**

**Translations**

**Je ne vais pas bouger, et vous ne pouvez pas me faire! - I will not move, and you can't make me!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hi Wolfairer here again and I'm back with yet another update. Anyway thank you for everyone that reviewed and enjoy this chapter.**

France could not believe what the Englishman had said to him in front of the others. Just the thought of England figuring out his feelings for him made France shiver in dread. The blonde knew that he said too much when he let his rage get the better of him, but he couldn't help being so angry about the bet he lost to Prussia.

France did not realise that he was walking down the stairs and soon, with the quick pace he was walking, reached the bottom of them. To be honest with himself the Frenchmand did not really care where he was walking to and just needed to get away from the others to collect his thoughts together.

Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a loud gun shot echoeing around the mansion. The blue eyed man realised that the noise seemed to be coming from the direction of the kitchen and France quickly made his way down the corridor.

He finally reached the enterance to the kitchen and carefully France stepped in to see what was going on and spotted three beings in there.

One of them was quickly trying to refill his silver gun with bullets once again. He had hoey comb short hair with a large cow lick at the front of his head. He was also wearing half moon glasses that looked a lot like Canada's, however he had bright light blue eyes behind them. The man was wearing a white shirt that was mostly covered up by a pale brown jacket, which was also the same colour as his trousers. He was also wearing a belt that was around his hips with a strap from it running up to his left shoulder. Over his brown jacket he wore a bomber jacket, this jacket was a darker brown with a white and brown star on the top right chest part. It also had black fur around the collar. The man was wearing black gloves on his rather large hands.

There was another man standing next to him, however this man was taller than the other man and had a bigger build. The man had short white hair and also had vivid violet eyes. He was wearing a long overcoat that had a medal clipped onto it on the right side. He was also wearing long brown boots that looked exactly like Italy's, he was wearing a long white scarf that nearly reached the floor. This man was also wearing black gloves on his hands. In one of his hands he was holding a large metal pipe that had a tap on the end of it.

France was glad to see the both of them, however when he realised who the third being was he quickly lost the feeling happiness. The two men were facing the grey creature, who decided to go after the man who was still trying to get bullets in his gun.

"America!" Yelled out the other man and with all of his strength he hit the being on the head with his pipe.

The creature yelled out in pain and stepped away from the two men. The creature had not notices France enter the room and he saw his opportunity to strike. France quickly drew out his own sword and stabbed the thing in the back. This caused the creature to cry out.

America then noticed the Frenchman and yelled to him "Yo, great timing dude!"

"Thank you, America." Replied France.

Suddenly the creature decided to take its chance and swung one of his hands to try and hit the American. The white haired man quickly jumped into action and hit the hand away from America. "Maybe it would be best to talk after the fight, da?" Asked the man in a thick Russian accent.

"You're right Russia." Stated America.

With that the American shot the creature in the chest, however the thing did not seem to care and reached out for America once again. America quickly got out of the being's range so that he was safe from the sharp claws.

Russia took his chance and hit the creature on the side of the head, this caused a pained whine to leave the being. France decided to also go for the head and stabbed his sword straight through it's head. France withdrew his weapon and watched as the creature started to disappear.

Once the being was completely gone, America smirked at France and asked "So, what's up Frenchie?"

"Nothing, we just keep getting attacked by thoses things. Oh and there is no way to get out of this god foresaken place!"

The American was shocked at the others sudden out burst and asked "So, where are the others then?"

France let out a deep breath to try and calm himself down and then stated "There upstairs. We'd better go up there otherwise they might get worried about us."

With that the French blonde turned around and started to lead the other two nations to the hall room upstairs. The three of them walked in complete silence until they started to climb their way up the stairs when America asks France "So, is my brother in there?"

"If you are talking about Canada then yes he is."

America let out a small laugh and looked at the Russian then asked France again "What about Britian?"

"Oui, he is also there too."

"That's good. I was worried about him, wasn't I Russia?"

"Da."

Finally France was at the top of the stairs and walked towards the door of the hall-room. He wondered why America had asked him about England. He did not understand why America was so worried about the Brit. France opened the door to see the others in there holding their weapons ready to attack the sudden intruders. France smiled to them and stated "Look who I found."

With that America and Russia walked through the door way which the Frenchman then shut when they were all inside.

The American smirked and said "Yo, Canada."

Then America made his way over to his brother and embraced him in a hug. The quiet Russian slowly made his way over to the fireplace so that he was out of the way of the other nations and also so that he was able to watch what they were doing. China and Japan were sat at the table making small conversation. Italy was sat alone on the beds that he and Japan had made and was just looking at the sheet bellow him.

France decided that he should really appoligise to England for losing his temper with his, however he was unable to spot the messy haired nation anywhere and asked to the other nations "Where's Angleterre?"

**Well that is another chapter up for you and please R and R, because they make me want to update quicker, thank you for reading.**


End file.
